Konoha Pie 2
by Lina Hatake
Summary: Continuação da Konoha Pie 1, Só q desta vez, é os tios que vão!XD Casais: KakashiHana, AzumaKurenai, IrukaShizune e dois especiaisP
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi acorda e vê que estava sozinho na cama de novo.

Kakashi: Puts, ela saiu de novo... Ué? – repara que no criado – mudo tem um recado.

_Querido Kakashi:_

_Adorei a minha estadia nesses três meses aí na sua casa, mais precisamente na sua cama... Sei que estava sentindo falta de umas pernas femininas e tal, sei que gosta da minha personalidade também, mas eu acho que eu não sou a pessoa certa pra você. Eu sinto que alguma coisa falta entre a gente, mas se eu estiver enganada, eu volto pra você antes de me arrepender. Ah e se eu não voltar, podemos ainda ser amigos?_

_Beijos da sua amiga louca: _

_Lina _

Kakashi: bem, ela é louca mesmo... ¬¬ Dorme comigo e sempre deixa recados parecidos... Yare, yare! Vamos ao trabalho!

Chegando ao escritório da Hokage, ela diz que Konoha estava de licença e outras vilas estavam com as missões deles por uma semana.

Tsunade: Isso mesmo! Eu deixei para as outras vilas, pois estou com vários papéis para examinar e preciso descansar um pouco. Até amanhã eu termino de examinar.

Kakashi: E porque você nos folga por uma semana?

Tsunade; Daí poderei tomar meu sakê no Onsen á vontade!XD

Kakashi: ¬¬tá...

Shizune: Não liga pra Hokage... Ela é assim mesmo...

Kakashi: Eu sei... O que vou fazer então?

Tsunade: Sei lá, vai passear um pouco... Relaxe...

Depois disso, Kakashi se encontra com Azuma e Iruka, que estavam no Ichikaru comendo.

Iruka: Oi, Kakashi!

Kakashi:Yo! Souberam da notícia?

Azuma: Hai, se eu não fizer as missões, vou acabar só fumando¬¬

Iruka: Isso é o problema dele. Eu só vou ficar dando aulas para a turma da Academia.

Kakashi: E eu só vou ler meu livro favorito.

Jiraiya: E a gente pode "coletar informações" para minha outra edição. Quer ir junto, Kakashi – kun?

Azuma e Iruka se assustam, mas Kakashi sabia que isso era normal. Jiraiya sempre aparecia do nada pra ele.

Kakashi: Não, obrigado! Mas quando a edição estiver pronta, me avise.

Jiraiya senta ao lado deles e pede um Lamen pra acompanhar eles. De repente, ele pergunta algo que deixa os rapazes meio agitados:

Jiraiya: Há quanto tempo vocês não deitam com alguém?

Azuma engasga, Iruka fica vermelho e Kakashi apenas olha o Sennin com aquela cara de "hein?" dele.

Azuma: Por que quer saber, Jiraiya – sama?

Jiraiya: O que falta pra vocês é MULHER!Será que ainda não sacaram? Essa semana será uma puta oportunidade para vocês arranjarem uma pessoa perfeita para vocês!

Iruka: E como tem certeza disso, Jiraiya – sama?

Jiraiya: Ué, eu entendo quando nós estamos em crise de solteirice!Precisam namorar! Larguem um pouco seus afazeres e divirtam com elas!

Kakashi: Bem, no caso de vocês, ele está certo... Faz tempo que eu não vejo vocês falarem de alguém em especial.

Iruka: E você nunca falou pra nós...¬¬

Kakashi: Detalhes, detalhes...

Jiraiya: Hun... Vamos até em casa, pois preciso fazer umas perguntas e tentarei ajudar vocês.

Lá, na sala da casa do Jiraiya:

Jiraiya: Bem, respondam umas perguntas. Primeira: Há quanto tempo vocês não beijam?

Azuma, vermelho: Bem... Faz dois meses...

Iruka, vermelho: Ah... Acho que uns três meses... '

Kakashi, indiferente: Que horas são?

Os três: O.o"

Kakashi: Ué? Eu preciso saber!

Jiraiya: Ta! Ern... E sobre "aquilo", quanto tempo?

Azuma: Hun... Um ano e meio...

Iruka: Dois anos...

Kakashi: Ninguém quer falar o horário... u.u

Os três: ¬¬

Jiraiya pensa, pensa e chega numa outra pergunta:

Jiraiya: Existe alguma garota que vocês gostam?

Azuma: Bem, eu tinha namorado ela por um tempo, mas acabei perdendo a confiança dela. Mas ainda gosto daquela garota.

Inner Jiraiya: Hun... Kurenai! Ela é boa mesmo! baba de ovo

Iruka: Sim, ela quase não conversa comigo, mas ainda sim gosto muito dela.

Inner Jiraiya: A Anko que não é, pois eles vivem conversando na sala dos professores... Deve ser a Shizune... Ela não é de conversar com rapazes... Mas ela é bem bonitinha!

Kakashi: Hun... Tenho certeza que você tem um relógio aí, Jiraiya – sama. Fala as horas, pois tenho que tomar um remédio pra gripe.

Jiraiya: Meio dia... ¬¬ Bem se virem!

Depois, os rapazes saem e vão resolver seus problemas amorosos.

Um grupo de kunoichis estavam discutindo sobre homens, de preferência, na sala da Hokage, com várias coisas pra beleza sendo usadas. Todas trazidas pela Kurenai.

Kurenai: Sério? Mas eu achei que... – bóbis no cabelo.

Anko: Eu tava ficando com o Izumo, mas não rolou clima direito. Daí parti pro Kotetsu, afinal ele é lindo! Foi muito boooom!XP – pintando as unhas.

Shizune: Mas você... Não tem jeito mesmo, Anko! – testando hidratante.

Tsunade: Deixa ela, ta aproveitando que ela pode! – fazendo maquiagem.

Anko: Verdade! Isso é o que importa! Viva o ficar!

Hana: Ai, mas e como ta você, Kurenai? – testando perfumes.

Kurenai: Chutei a balde em relação ao Azuma. Ele fingiu que não estava mais fumando, mas mentiu pra mim. Ele nunca me ouviu, falei pra ele ir tratar isso lá com os médicos da sessão de vícios... Mas nunca foi lá.

Hana: Que ruim... Mas e se ele mudasse?

Kurenai respira e sorri: É... Pode ser que ele mude, sei lá.

Hana: Sim... Shizune, você não falou nada!

Tsunade: Ela nunca namorou alguém... Só isso – sorrindo maliciosamente.

As outras ficaram pasmas. Como ela NUNCA namorou alguém?

Shizune cora e diz: Tsunade – Sama!Co – como pode dizer uma coisa dessas?

Hana: Nem ficar você ficou?

Shizune: Er... Bem... Eu... Ah...

Tsunade: Isso mesmo, ela é BV!

Silêncio.

Kurenai; Bem... Isso é um problema... Nunca sentiu as mãos de um homem te tocar com carinho?

Shizune: Er... Não...

Hana: Nunca sentiu a boca de um homem colada na sua?

Shizune: Er... Não...

Anko: Isso quer dizer que... Nunca sentiu um p&$# nas sua v&¨?

As outras: Anko!XD

Anko: Ta bem, ela é virgem e BV AINDA? Puts, isso é ruim...

Tsunade: Um pouco, porque ela fica super quieta nas nossas conversas.

Anko: Então ta explicado...

Inner Anko: Uma virgem eu perdôo, mas uma BV não! Eu sei a quem pedir ajuda!

Ela sai correndo dali e procura por alguém. No caminho das árvores, ela acha a pessoa e acerta as contas.

Por que eu saí da casa do Kakashi?

Quem era a pessoa?O que falou com Anko?

Será que vai dar tudo certo mesmo?

E que horas são? – olho pro relógio – são duas e nove da manhã... Tenho que dormir!

_hsaushauhsuahsua, será que vai dar certo?Tenho umas idéias beem esquisitas!_

_E o capitulo 1 vai ser mais curto do que o 1º, por preguiça de enrolar...-- _

Lina Hatake


	2. Chapter 2

Azuma estava saindo da casa do Jiraiya, com vários pensamentos. Estava certo de que havia feito uma bobagem ter voltado a fumar escondido ainda por cima. Por isso, resolve ir na tabacaria e fazer uma prova de fogo: ficar perto de cigarros, sem colocar nenhum na boca.

Kurenai passava por ali, quando vê a silhueta de Azuma e fica observando. Por que estava parado lá na sessão de cigarros e não havia pegado nenhum?

Azuma: Acho que estou conseguindo... Mas... – olha para uma cartela e começa a dar socos na sua cara.

Kurenai: A nicotina afetou o cérebro dele...¬¬

De repente, o dono da loja o expulsa, por achar que estava louco e espantando a clientela. Kurenai não pode deixar de rir e ele repara que estava sendo observado.

Azuma: Kurenai?O.o'

Kurenai: Olha só o que você fez... Perdeu a confiança do vendedor...P

Azuma; É bom mesmo, estou tentando para de fumar sozinho.

Kurenai: Ah, ta! Parando seus instintos de pegar uma na boca dando socos?

Azuma: Não é bem assim... Mas se entende desse jeito...

Estava ficando admirada, mesmo sendo um método ridículo. Finalmente estava tentando parar de fumar e isso era bom.

Continuaram a conversar até chegarem numa pracinha. Já estava ficando escuro, quando Lina aparece por perto, coletando algumas flores.

Lina: Yo!Que estão fazendo aqui na pracinha, sozinhos?

Kurenai: Não é o que está pensando, Lina!#¬¬#

Azuma: Estávamos conversando como amigos, apenas.¬¬

Lina: Tudo bem, eu preciso dizer umas coisinhas em particular com a Kurenai.Pode nos dar licença, Azuma? - antes entrega uma caixinha para Azuma.

Ela puxa Kurenai para conversar a sós, enquanto Azuma fica esperando no banco.

Kurenai: O que quer, Lina?

Lina: Que volte para ele e sei que quer. Só não volta por orgulho!

Kurenai concorda que ainda gostava muito de Azuma. Ficou um tempo calada e resolve tomar uma decisão: voltar para ele e o ajudar para realmente parar de fumar.

Ela se despede de Lina e convida Azuma para ir até a casa dela, pois queria conversar com ele melhor.

Chegando lá:

Azuma: Eu achei que você tinha devolvido as minhas roupas. – olha para o armário.

Kurenai: Verdade, não sei por que eu não te devolvi.

Azuma: Talvez saiba, mas não queria admitir... – sorri.

Kurenai: Verdade... – olha para baixo. – Eu acho que... Por mais que a gente esteve separado, eu ainda... – quando Azuma a interrompe com um beijo.

Silêncio.

Azuma: Eu sei, não precisa falar! E eu não deveria ter mentido, é que pra mim é difícil de tentar sozinho.

Kurenai: Então, quer ajuda? – sorri e acaricia o rosto dele. Sentia saudades daquela barba e de sua presença na casa dela. Sentia falta e queria pôr as coisas em dia.

Azuma: De você eu quero tudo... - Vai retirando as roupas.

Kurenai: Eu te ajudo, se você prometer me ver todos os dias e for meu novamente. – retirando também.

Estavam mais aliviados. Finalmente as coisas poderiam voltar para eles, poderiam voltar a se amar novamente. A roupa suja estava lavada.

Estava ficando escuro lá fora e as cigarras começavam a cantar.

Azuma: Antes de continuar, eu queria te perguntar algo...

Kurenai: O que?

Azuma: Aceita esse presente? – entrega uma caixinha para ela, que ficou muito feliz ao receber... Era um anel de casamento!Ela ficou emocionada e retribui com um abraço e lágrimas. Ela esperava por isso há tempos, mas achava que nunca poderia se casar.

Kurenai: Azuma, eu aceito ser sua esposa! Eu te amo demais para ser apenas meu namorado!

Azuma: Eu também... – e se beijam novamente. Como já estavam sem roupas, ele deita e deixa sua kunoichi comandar a situação. Ela então resolve se tocar em pé, na frente dele sem deixar que a toque. Para isso, faz um jutsu que o prende na cama com algumas raízes de árvores.

Azuma: Não, isso é crueldade comigo, Kure – chan... Ta fazendo com que eu fique doido...

Kurenai: É pra isso mesmo, Azuma – kun... Pra você me chamar desse jeito que acabou de me chamar... E... – morde os lábios inferiores sensuamente e coloca as mãos no meio das pernas. – Eu quero que implore para me querer...

Azuma: Por favor, estou desesperado...

Kurenai olha e vê que estava no ponto. Então começa por sucçar a besta que estava já penosa.

Azuma: Ah, é assim que eu gosto minha kunoichi gostosa!Vai fundo!Uhhh, não vou agüentar!

Ele acaba soltando o jato espermático na boca dela, que cospe.Então resolve inserir os dois compartimentos principais e torturar o coitado, sendo uma ação beeeem lenta.

Azuma: Kure – chan... Vai mais rápido... – já começava a suar, pois ele preferia uma coisa mais rápida e intensa.

Kurenai: Não, quando você estiver no comando dessa missão, eu deixo que seja do seu jeito. Agora sou eu... – passa as unhas no peitoral dele e se excita ao ouvir um quase grito dele.

Os minutos se passavam e piorava a tortura.Por mais que estivesse "torturante", ele estava muito feliz. Podia novamente sentir as pernas dela na dele, aquele cheiro familiar, o olhar daqueles olhos vermelhos...

Azuma: Hun... Kure – chan... Ta vindo...

Kurenai; Meu... Haah... Também... Não agüento mais...

Uma sensação maravilhosa havia chegado depois de tanto trabalho para manter.

Ela se levanta e deita ao lado dele. Estava muito feliz que seu amor ainda não havia acabado por ele, e que poderia botar toda a confiança de que ele poderia sim para de fumar.

Azuma: Kure – chan, você arrebentou, como sempre...

Kurenai: Não, você que foi demais. O que a Lina te entregou, era o anel por acaso?

Azuma: Acertou!Eu tinha pedido pra ela comprar.

Kurenai: Ah, ta!E por acaso, qual vai ser o nome dele?

Azuma: De quem? – se faz de desentendido.

Kurenai: Do nosso filho, pois transamos sem porra de preservativo...

Azuma olha para baixo e repara que estava sem. E agora?

Azuma: Bem... Tem pílul... – quando é interrompida por Kurenai que nega.

Kurenai: Não quero, pois irei cuidar do nosso filho. Agora é só esperar.

Azuma sorri, pois achava que ela nunca queria uma vida assim. Mas ficou feliz porque ele também queria ter um pequeno ninja para cuidar e treinar.

Azuma: Mas sabe que é difícil cuidar de uma criança , né?Está certa disso?

Kurenai: Com você por perto, nada é impossível.Que nome você colocaria se fosse um menino?

Azuma: Acho bonito Hikaru. Se fosse menina, poderia ser Hikari.

Kurenai: Falta de criatividade¬¬Eu colocaria Ichigo e Karin.

Azuma: Ah, sei¬¬ não fala nada não, viu?

Kurenai: Que ta insinuando?

Azuma: Nada, só falo a verdade! - E discutem o resto da noite...

FIM

_Hsuahsuahsuahsuahs, primeiro casal prontoooo!\oEu falei q ia ser + curto, por não ter muita afinidade com os adultos.Mas vamos ver se pode acabar com um final bom_

_Ah, sim, eu vou apresentar dois assistentes meus: Uchiha Mikio e Uchiha Toshie._

_Uchiha Mikio: Eu sou Mikio e vou ser um Shinobi do grupo da Lina na história, mas fora dela sou um ajudante. E eu ajudo a Lina na hora em que ela falta inspiração pra hora H._

_Uchiha Toshie: Olá, sou a Toshie, prima do Mikio e também serei do grupo da Lina. Escolho os esquemas dos ce... – se vira e vê que ela estava sozinha na sala._

_Toshie: Linaaaa!X(_

_Lina: Desculpe, é que preciso de inspiração... – estava na porta do quarto._

_Mikio: E eu to ajudando elaXD_

_Toshie: ¬¬_

Lina Hatake, sendo que na história sou Lina HyuugaP


	3. Chapter 3

Shizune saiu brava do escritório da Hokage e estava numa lojinha.

Shizune: Onde já se viu? Ficar falando que sou...

Iruka: Que sou o quê?

Shizune se assusta. Era ele!Por que sempre ele a pega falando sozinha?

Iruka: Hehehe... Ta falando sozinha de novo?.

Shizune: Não liga não, pois tenho esse costume desde criança"Mas porque faz aqui perto? Sabe muito bem que não tem missões pra fazer...

Iruka: Estou esperando o Mikio... Ele me falou que era pra vir aqui, algo particular que não faço idéia.

Shizune: Então tudo bem. Tchau!

Iruka: Tchau... Shizune... – e não pode deixar de corar um pouco, afinal ela era muito legal com ele e muito bonita também. Mikio chega de supetão e dá um puta susto nele:

Mikio: Olá, Iruka!Credo parece que viu um fantasma!

Iruka; O jeito que você chegou a mim, Mikio!Me dá um susto desses!

Mikio: Desculpa. Ow, tava dando uma secada na Shizune – chan?

Iruka: ÒÓPor que você acha que... – sendo interrompido por Mikio, que lhe entrega um pacote.

Mikio: To brincando!Olha, dava pra levar esse pacote lá pro escritório da Hokage? É algo bem particular, pra ela.

Iruka: O que seria?

Mikio: Não posso falar... Até tem um selo explosivo, ta vendo?E dava pra você ir ao comecinho da noite?Ela falou que estaria lá, ou a Shizune estaria.

Iruka: Sim... Deixa que depois eu entrego.

Mikio: Brigado!Devo essa pra você!

Depois, ele vai tomar banho, pois a aula de educação física com o povo da Academia foi sufocante. Ficou pensando no que Jiraiya – Sama havia falado e achou melhor mesmo tentar arranjar uma namorada. Depois da Yugao, ele demorou a se interessar por uma garota, até que Shizune apareceu na vila com a Hokage. Daí, eles se conheceram por acaso...

_Shizune estava trazendo as coisas da Hokage, quando tromba com Iruka, na sala._

_Iruka: Ah, desculpe... Caiu todos os livros da Godaime..._

_Shizune: Não, a culpa é minha, eu que não estava atenta... Qual é seu nome?_

_Iruka: Umino Iruka. E o seu?_

_Shizune:Prazer, sou Mahashima Shizune._

Depois desse dia, Iruka sentiu uma pequena atração, no começo. Mas quando ele ia lá pra pegar as missões, ele via que a kunoichi era muito eficiente para ajudar e era bem simpática com ele. Teve uns dias que ela estava tão atarefada que ele fazia questão de ajuda – la quando estavam longe da Godaime.

Chegando lá, vê que a porta estava semi – aberta. Resolve entrar, afinal ele estava indo apenas entregar um pacote.

Iruka: Oi, vim entre... – quando vê algo que não queria, mas seu inner queria muito... Shizune só de lingerie!

Ela havia se virado. Não esperava que ele pudesse aparecer NAQUELA hora!Instintivamente ela berra e começa a jogar suas agulhas simultaneamente. Iruka tenta fugir, mas uma delas pega no seu rosto, fazendo um pequeno corte. Ela coloca suas roupas correndo e vai socorrer o coitado.

Shizune: Desculpa, Iruka!Eu fiz isso porque...

Iruka: Não se preocupe, eu é que fui um tonto, não bati na porta.

Shizune: Não, eu nunca deveria trocar minhas agulhas aqui no escritório, eu que sou uma tonta. Deixa curar essa ferida... – coloca a mão no rosto dele e fecha a ferida. Iruka sente muito bem com aquele toque da kunoichi, delicado.

Shizune: Pronto! Me desculpe por ter te ferido. Iruka? – chegando mais perto dele, por ver que a mente dele estava um pouco longe. Queria sair dali, a presença dela era muita coisa pra ele... Não conseguia falar direito depois da cena... Na hora em que se levanta, escorrega e cai de costas, pois o chão estava bem encerado u.u

Iruka: Ai, minha cabeça!

Shizune: Iruka está bem? – se levanta e esquece que ali estava escorregadio, caindo em cima dele. Ambos se olhavam assustados, pois estavam com seus rostos colados.

Shizune: Des... Desculpa Iruka!Eu não... – quando de repente ele toma em seus braços e a beija com tudo.Ela demora pra se acostumar, acha meio nojento, mas vai se acostumando. Estava adorando ficar perto dele, não parecia que estava acontecendo.

Iruka:... O que estava dizendo? – parando para respirar. Não sabia que estava com aquela garota linda, simpática e dedicada. Ainda não havia caído a ficha de que ela estava lá com ele.

Shizune: ...Sabe, eu acho que foi uma coincidência você estar aqui. E preciso te confessar uma coisa...

Iruka: Você era BV?

Shizune: Como... Como soube? – assustada.

Iruka: Bem pelo beijo estar um pouco retraído... E não importa se sabe ou não, o que importa é que tenha uma boa conexão com quem você gosta.

Shizune sorri e desta vez, ela retribui ele. Estava bom ficar ao lado dele. Ela sempre gostou dele, mas achava que não teria chances de se declarar... Se sentia confortável sendo envolvida nos braços dele e era uma nova sensação.

Iruka: Shizune... – começa a retirar as roupas dela.

Shizune: Iruka... – estava com um pouco de medo, pois nunca teve relações com nenhum homem. Mas queria ser dele, não importando mais nada.

De repente, o embrulho explode e eles levam o maior susto!Quando foram ver, era uma carta do Mikio para eles e um pacotinho pequeno.

_Iruka e Shizune:_

_Me desculpe se eu estou incomodando vocês agora, mas eu sei que estão se dando muito bem nesse momento.Eu planejei que se encontrassem aí e conversassem. Porém, se passar da conversa e "ir para o além", eu recomendo que usem esse pacotinho que veio junto. Muito obrigado pela cooperação e joguem depois de usar!_

_Mikio_

Iruka: Ah, mas tinha que ser o Mikio... ¬¬

Shizune: Mas como ele soube que eu estaria aqui à noite? Será que ele me espia?

Iruka: Hun... Acho que não, pois ele não é nem de comentar sobre mulheres direito... Será que ele soube de alguém?

Shizune: Acho que... Foi a Anko! – lembrando que esta saiu correndo do escritório e contando para ele sobre a tarde. Ele ri um pouco e resolve seguir as recomendações de seu amigo. Em seguida, abraça Shizune e sussurra no ouvido:

Iruka: Está com medo?

Shizune: Um pouco... – corada.

Iruka: Vai ser um pouco incômodo no começo, mas logo vai se acostumar ta?

Shizune: Tudo bem... Eu vou confiar em você... – se deita no chão. Estava com um pouco de medo, mas queria estar perto dele, sentir o calor que emanava dele, tudo dele.

Cuidadosamente, ele faz com que ela não se assuste com a inserção dos dois compartimentos. Inicialmente ela se incomoda um pouco, mas logo se delicia com a sensação. Sentia algo maravilhoso naquele momento e estava compartilhando sua felicidade com alguém que ela gostava muito. O tempo finalmente havia feito sua missão de juntar aqueles dois.

Shizune: Iruka, por favor... Me diz se... Você me... Me... – ela não conseguia dizer, estava muito intenso o clima. Mas ele responde um pouco estonteado:

Iruka; Mas é claro... Que sim. Você deve saber que... Não estaria aqui com você... Se eu não... Te amasse...

Eles param. Ela sorri e ele retribui o sorriso. Ele deita ao lado da kunoichi, e esta resolve indagar ele:

Shizune: Iruka... Por acaso... Essa sensação...

Iruka: Sim, é sim. Gostou? – acariciando seu rosto.

Shizune apenas olha para baixo e morde os lábios inferiores: ainda estava um pouco desnorteada por ter beijado e se deitado com um homem, mas estava feliz, pois esse homem era ele. Ela apenas sorri e se aconchega nos braços ele. De repente, alguém bate na porta:

Toshie: Oi, Shizune, você ta aí?Deve estar ocupada, né?

Shizune: Puts!É a Toshie!

Toshie: O Mikio me disse também para te dar boa sorte com o Iruka! Espero que se dê bem e que tenham lido as recomendações do pacote!Tchau!XD

Os dois: O.o'

FIM

_Lina:Hsuahsauhsuahsuahsua, que foda!Achei tão fofinho quando a minha miga falou para colocar esses dois juntos!Nhaaa_

_Toshie: Foi legal, eu acho que eles poderiam combinar sim!_

_Mikio: E qual vai ser o próximo casal?_

_Lina: O mais gostoso dos Jounins na minha opinião\o_

_Mikio: Kakashi?Tinha que ser...e pra quem ele vai dar desta vez?_

_Toshie: Mikio!Que jeito de falar!ÒÓ/_

_Lina: Ele vai dar pra Irmã do Kiba, a Hana!P_

_Toshie: Eu desisto¬¬_

OBS: Mahashima é sobrenome inventado

Lina Hatake, Hyuuga na história por preferir Byakugan em vez de SharinganD


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi estava andando perto da banca de revistas, por ter acabado de comprar um livro da coleção Icha Icha e estava eufórico!

Kakashi: Hu hu hu!#oo# Nova edição!

Nem estava vendo que Akamaru passava correndo por ali e uma garota de cabelos castanhos e compridos, correndo atrás daquele cão, que havia crescido pacas. Ela acaba trombando no ninja distraído.

Kakashi: Quem me atropelou?Uma betoneira+

Hana: Baka! – e dá um "pedala" nele.

Kakashi: Ah, gomen Hana! Por acaso o Akamaru ia tomar injeção e tava fugindo de novo?

Hana: Hai... Não sabe como é ruim pegar ele, agora que está crescido!E por acaso você tava comprando o livro do Jiraiya?

Kakashi: HaiNova edição!

Hana: E porque nunca pediu diretamente pra ele?

Kakashi: Eu sempre peço! Ele é que esquece de me mandar! (

Hana: Ah-- Pode me ajudar a pegar o Akamaru?Eu vou pra lá.

Kakashi: Hai, então vou pra lá! – e cada um segue o seu caminho. No meio da busca, ele se encontra com Lina, que chupava manga numa árvore.

Lina: Yo, fofinho! Leu meu recado?

Kakashi: Hai, sua louca! Por que você acha que eu não sou o bastante pra você?

Lina: Não é bem isso. Eu gosto muuuuito de você, mas eu acho que você gosta mesmo é da Rin. E eu sei que ela está na cidade. Quer que eu fale onde você pode encontrar?

Kakashi fica atônito. Rin estava na cidade?Como ele não soube?

Kakashi: Ela está na cidade? Onde? Me fala! – segura nas mãos dela com força.

Lina: Ai, não grita!Olha daqui á pouco, quando for na casa da Hana, olha para a gaveta do criado – mudo dela.Eu sei que você quer acertar as contas com ela, mas vá com calma. Não vai tacando pedradas nela, que vai explicar com calma. Tenho certeza que irão se dar muito bem... Por isso, vá prevenido!.

Kakashi: Mas você acha que eu vou, assim logo de cara?¬¬

Lina: Acho não, tenho certeza!u.u – e entrega um treco para ele. – E depois não esquece de me agradecer! Irá entender logo, logo.

Kakashi: Mas por que eu tenho que... Droga sumiu de novo!¬¬

Depois de encontrar Akamaru na floresta, Kakashi vai ao encontro de Hana e resolve levar o animal até a residência dela. Lá, ela convida o jounin para dormir por lá e como não iria viajar mesmo, resolve aceitar a proposta.

Hana: Você vai ficar no quarto do Kiba, pois ele ta viajando com minha mãe para ver uns parentes que moram em uma outra vila.

Kakashi: Tudo bem...

Ela se dirige para cozinha e ele pensa no que Lina havia falado... Vai cuidadosamente até o quarto dela e abre o criado – mudo. Encontra uma porta - retrato virado para baixo e dois esparadrapos rosa pequenos. Pareciam familiar... Quando ele vira a porta – retrato, fica pasmo: era uma foto de sua antiga equipe! Agora parecia encaixar o que Lina havia falado para ele!

Hana estava na porta, havia levado um choque ao ver que ELE descobriu tudo... Agora com certeza, ele iria despreza – la por ter escondido sua identidade todo esse tempo.

Kakashi: Hana... Por que você escondeu que era a Rin... Todo esse tempo?

Hana: Eu... Tinha vergonha de ser Inuzuka... – olhar baixo. – Eu era a única que era desse clã que não podia ter um cão.

Kakashi: Por quê? – senta na cama.

Hana: Eu... Quando eu era pequena, tinha alergia de pêlos e todos me olhavam estranho por não andar com um animal. Me sentia diferente de todos as minha família.Falei com a minha mãe que eu ia me esconder até sarar disso e usar um outro nome. Depois daquele dia... – suspira – Resolvi procurar um meio de sarar e tomei alguns remédios para ver se sarava. Hoje até consigo ficar perto deles, mas já não há meios de eu pegar um cão e treina – lo como se deve. Deveria ter feito quando criança. Mas sei conversar com eles, por isso, mudei minha aparência para voltar a admitir meu clã.

Kakashi: E só sua mãe sabia disso?

Hana: Sim. Eu sei que está bravo comigo, mas eu queria me afastar um pouco de você...

Kakashi: Por que se afastar de mim?O que eu fiz para você? – se levanta. Ele a faz encarar cara a cara, que não sabe o que dizer. Então:

Hana: Kakashi... Não está bravo comigo?

Kakashi: Acha?Eu não consigo... – e retira sua máscara! Ela se espanta, pois ele nunca havia mostrado seu rosto para ninguém (fora a Lina). – Sei, eu acho que fui meio rude aquele dia que você havia pedido para retirar a minha máscara... Mas eu ainda era uma criança orgulhosa.

Hana: Por que você... – gela quando este passa a mão no rosto dela. – Você retirou a sua máscara pra mim?

Kakashi: Porque não poderia lhe agradecer por ter feito a cirurgia... E por sempre ter se importado comigo. – dando um beijo que a faz corar dos pés a cabeça. Depois, ele emite um sorriso... Um que ela nuca tinha visto do rosto dele, um que era único. Ela sabia que ele era lindo sem a máscara, mas não sabia que poderia algum dia ter a sorte de ver o rosto dele. Fora que ela sabia das qualidades daquele jounin. Ele era perfeito demais...

Hana: Kakashi... Por acaso você... – ainda encantada por ter visto o lindo semblante.

Kakashi sorria, pois não fazia menor idéia de que Hana era Rin... E ele nunca havia desconfiado! Sempre gostou dela, mas esteve reprimindo seus desejos por lembrança de seu melhor amigo, Uchiha Obito, afinal ele havia aberto seus pontos de vista de um ninja e ver que seu pai não foi um ninja ruim.

Kakashi: Hana... Sabe que o Obito me disse para cuidar de você? Eu prometi e vou cumprir... – abraçando ela bem forte. – Ele gostava muito de você e...

Hana: Chega, Kakashi. Eu sei que você havia falado aquele dia... Mas...

Kakashi: Eu vou cuidar de você... – dando um beijo mais profundo. Depois começa a retirar suas roupas devagar. Ela faz o mesmo. As mãos corriam pelo corpo do outro, apressadas para expor seus mais infinitos desejos. Quando a vê com seus trajes íntimos, fica muito excitado: ela era linda!

Hana faz o possível para manter Kakashi um pouco longe dela e apenas a observar retirando demoradamente e sensualmente seus pequenos trajes. Estava endoidando de vez e não pôde conter uma excitação por parte de atitudes involuntárias de seu corpo ao vê – la sem nada.

Em seguida, ele a pega em seus braços e a empurra até a escrivaninha do quarto e a deixa sentada ali. Insere seu paladar até o compartimento dela, fazendo a delirar, desejando mais. Cada vez mais explosivo cada vez mais intenso.

Depois de pronto, ele se senta no chão, retira sua roupa de baixo e a coloca no colo. Enquanto os compartimentos ficariam ocupados com seu serviço, as mãos passavam pelos seus corpos, que desejavam mais e mais.

Hana: Kakashi – kun... Ah, eu... – não conseguia controlar mais seus sussurros, que se tornaram gemidos altos. Ele também já estava ficando exausto, mas prosseguia firmemente. Até que:

Kakashi: Hana... Eu... Te amo... Respirou profundamente e liberou todo seu sentimento para ela. Ela o abraça fortemente ao sentir completa e diz, sorrindo:

Hana: Eu... Também...

Kakashi: Já sabia...

O dia havia amanhecido. Passarinhos cantavam e o sol estava bem ameno. Eles adormeceram no quarto dela e estavam no chão mesmo.

Hana: Kakashi... Acorda que já é dia... – sussurra no ouvido dele, que acorda com uma cara engraçada. Ela ri, pois achava seu rosto cômico de manhã.

Kakashi: Hun? Deixa eu dormir ainda... Tive um sonho muito bom...

Hana: Não, era verdade mesmo, Kakashi – kun.

Ele acorda e olha para o rosto dela. Como adorava quando estava sorrindo! Ele se levanta e dá um beijo longo de bom dia. Ela retribui e depois, resolve conversar.

Kakashi: Hana, você havia contado para a Lina que era a Rin?

Hana: Sim, pois ela sempre foi uma amiga muito confiável. Por quê?

Kakashi: Ela me falou para mexer na sua gaveta.

Hana????Ah, não, fala sério! Eu a mato depois!ÒÓ

Kakashi: Então não gostou de ter ficado comigo?

Hana: Claro que gostei! Na verdade vou é agradecer ela... E Kakashi...

Kakashi: Hai?

Ela vai até a sua estante de livros e abre a parte que contém uns DVD´s selados com jutsus de códigos. Quando ela mostra uns DVD´s que ele reconheceu logo de cara, fica atônito...

Kakashi: Os DVD´s do Icha Icha!Waaa!\o/

Hana: Ta a fim de assistir comigo? Minha mãe só vai voltar semana que vem mesmo... – e faz um ar malicioso...

Kakashi: Que pergunta mais besta, Hana... – faz também um ar de safado...

FIM

_Hasuahushaushauhsua!Estou largando UM POUCO o Kakashi de mim!_

_Mikio: Sei... Isso porque você ta gostando agora é do MMMFFF!_

_Lina: Calaboca se não quiser que eu te demita do emprego!_

_Toshie: Mas você não dá salário pra ele!_

_Lina: Eu dou outra coisa em vez de dinheiro!u.u_

_Toshie: Sei MUITO BEM o que você dá pra ele...¬¬_

_Lina: É meu namorado oficial e eu faço o que quiser com ele!u.u_

_Toshie: Coitado do meu primo!XD_

_Mikio: Mas por que seu nick ta como Hatake e na história é Hyuuga?_

_Lina: Eu adoro o Kakashi, mas também adoro o doujutsu dos Hyuuga)_

_Mikio: Ah, ta! Agora vamos encerrar a história com epílogo?\o/_

_Toshie: Não, ela quer fazer + um casal de brinde¬¬O casal principal é Kakashi/Hana , mas tem um que ela teimou em fazer!_

_Lina: Vou precisar da ajuda de vocês dois na história, aceitam?_

_Toshie: Desde que você traga o Naruto pra mim, tudo bem!\o/_

_Mikio: Me "pagando", tudo bem\o/_

_Lina: Hai hai...' Então, adivinham quem é o casal?P_

_Obs: Hana é a irmã do Kiba, pra quem nun percebeu aindaP_

Lina Hatake, tendo um treco para escrever o próximo casal!\o/


	5. Chapter 5

Tsunade estava saindo de seu escritório, quando Lina chega perto dela e sugere que vá para o Onsen dela.

Tsunade: Por quê? Tem alguma promoção? Sabe que não curto muito esses unissex...

Lina: Olha, mas é que hoje não vai ter ninguém lá e ta sobrando sakê, sabe? Daí eu iria te sugerir que você fosse lá de graça

Tsunade teve um sobressalto: de graça?NUNCA que ela iria encontrar um Onsen que faz as coisas de graça! Ainda mais pra ela!

Tsunade: Sem ninguém, de graça? Mas por que isso?

Lina: A Tsunade – sama fez o favor de salvar as férias de todos e merece pelo menos isso!

Tsunade: Arigatou, Lina – chan. Você é muito boazinha!

Depois de Tsunade sair dali, Lina faz sinal para Mikio, que vai a procura de alguém...

Ele chega perto da pessoa, que se assusta. Faz a mesma proposta que Lina fez, porém, um pouco alterada:

Mikio: Se você for, depois te pago uma noitada... – assim, ele aceitou a proposta.

Chegando no Onsen, Lina pergunta para Toshie para ver se tudo estava como planejado.

Toshie: Sim, ta tudo Ok!

Lina: Então agora é só esperar!XD

Mikio: Ow, ta tudo certo, né?

Lina: Perfeito... Vamos sair daqui, Mikio. Toma conta sozinha, Toshie?

Toshie; .

Vamos ver como estava a Godaime lá no Onsen...

Tsunade:Aah, como é bom tomar banho no Ofurô e tomar sakê!Waaah!XD

De repente, alguém responde ela:

-Sim, é bom mesmo...

Mas... Não tinha ninguém até um tempo!Quem seria?

Ela se abaixa até o pescoço na água, pois aquela voz era muito familiar...

-Por que esconde a sua maior qualidade, Tsunade – hime?

Tsunade: Porque eu sei MUITO BEM como é você, Jiraiya – baka!X(

Conversavam de costas, cada um de um lado de uma pedra grande. Ela não havia reparado que ele estaria tomando banho lá!

Jiraiya: O sakê daqui é bom. Por isso você não havia reparado...

Tsunade: Mentira. Eles colocaram um remédio estranho pra fazer nos encontrar aqui, porque eu estou ficando bêbada rápido demais. È o que acho.

Jiraiya: É pode ser... Quer ajuda pra sair? – se levanta.

Tsunade: Não... Eu saio por mim mesma e nem pense em se virar! – mas estava muito tonta para andar. Então resolveu ficar mais um pouco e esperar ele sair.

Jiraiya: Sei... Bem então vou saindo... E não se vire para não se assustar com minha aparência... – estava um pouco tonto, mas conseguia andar. Sorriu por ter a felicidade de tomar banho no mesmo lugar que ela. Mesmo que eles não se vissem.

O ruim é que ela resolveu sair bem na hora em que ele estava quase saindo da sala do Onsen e volta para pegar uma toalha que havia esquecido. Ambos se entreolham e ela quase dá um soco nele por vê – la de toalha... Só que ela escorrega e cai na água. Para ajudar, Jiraiya tenta pegar a mão dela, mas escorrega e cai também. --

Ao se levantarem, ambos acabam se encarando MUITO perto: seus rostos estavam quase colados e corados. Nunca que chegaram tão perto...

Tsunade: Jiraiya – baka... Só você mesmo... Pra ser tão... Desastrado.

Jiraiya: Eu acho que... Também to meio... Tonto... – sem reparar que estava chegando perto do rosto dela. Segura em sua cintura e lhe aplica um longo beijo...

Ela se assusta, mas parecia estar gostando do que ele acabava de fazer com ela.

Tsunade: Baka... Por que...

Jiraiya: Porque você... Teria me dado um soco e ido embora correndo daqui. Sorte que está... Um pouco bêbada daí eu posso... – acariciando seu rosto.

Tsunade: Pode... Abusar... De mim? – fazia uma cara de brava.

Jiraiya: Não... Pois se fosse abuso, você... Não teria gostado. Não quer admitir que gosta de mim... Sei que o Dan foi muito importante, mas quando você decidiu voltar para a Vila, não foi para outra coisa senão...

Tsunade: Depois da morte do Dan, Jiraiya baka... Você sempre esteve ao meu lado... Por mais que eu te chutasse... – e abraça forte nele. – Desculpa...

Ele apenas sorri e foi logo retirando a toalha dela. Ela não acreditava que estava com ele, por mais que sua razão dissesse não, seu coração dizia outra coisa...

Ela faz com que ele sente na beira do Onsen e deixe cuidar da situação. Passa seu órgão do paladar por toda a extensão do peitoral do Sennin, que delira com isso. Em seguida, insere no compartimento, que piora a situação daquele ninja...

Jiraiya: Tsunade – hime, você me deixa doido! – estava afobado.

Tsunade:Deve falar isso para todas, Jiraiya – baka... – fazendo com que ele deitasse na beira do ofurô. Ele a encara, já deitado e sorri.

Jiraiya: Não, mas você tem algo a mais, além de um corpo maravilhoso, força e inteligência fora do comum... Não sei explicar...

Nisso, ela comanda a situação. Ela crava as unhas na barriga dele, que estava bem em forma, para um cara da idade dele. Em seguida, seus movimentos eram violentos, parecia que sentia uma necessidade enorme de executar. Mas ela estava mesmo era demonstrando todo o amor não correspondido por todos esses anos...

Jiraiya: Ah, Tsunade – hime... Não acha que está exagerando?

Tsunade: Eu... Não consigo me controlar, minha vontade é mais forte que minha mente...

Os arranhões provocados por ela faziam o Sennin sofrer e adorar aquela situação. Por mais que estivessem machucando, não estava mais lúcido para sentir dor. As mãos deles corriam pelo corpo do outro numa força que até faziam pequenos cortes na pele.

Para conter tanta euforia, Jiraiya segura os fartos seios dela, fazendo a princesa dar um stop em sua velocidade.

Tsunade: Jiraiya – baka!Ah... Seu... Hah...

Jiraiya: Calma, Hime – chan... Assim você vai... haah... Me matar no sentido denotativo...

Estavam suando. O vapor da água quente, mais o calor dos corpos e a intensidade... Tudo junto.

Não sabiam se estavam certos ao estarem ali, naquele lugar, juntos.

Ainda mais, expressando seus sentimentos...

Ela não imaginava que aquele idiota... Era uma pessoa boa.

Ele não imaginava que aquela princesa... Seria sua, em algum momento.

Nunca que imaginaram estar juntos, desse jeito.

Um silêncio.

Sim, já haviam expressado seus sentimentos. Respiram e aliviam.

Cansados, ficam abraçados por um bom tempo. Até que:

Tsunade: Sabe baka... Até que não foi ruim...

Jiraiya: Também acho hime - chan... – e se beijam de novo. Estavam bêbados... De sakê e de paixão fulminante.

A noite havia chegado. Eles se levantam, sentindo que haviam bebido pacas até sacar o que realmente havia rolado. Eles riram e depois, ela se dá conta...

Tsunade: Não me diga que... O.o"

Dá um puta soco na cara dele, que faz quebrar a parede do onsen... Ele vai para no meio da rua. Já de toalha, Tsunade solta todos os palavrões possíveis e volta para dentro, a fim de colocar suas roupas.

Tsunade: Onde já se viu? Aproveitar de uma pessoa bêbada e ataca – la... – mas pára pra pensar e sorri: afinal, não poderia mentir pra si mesma: até que gostou de ter ficado ao lado daquele Sennin baka.

O coitado estava sem toalha e ainda por cima, embaixo dos destroços da parede do onsen. Mas havia sorrido ao lembrar que teve um ótimo momento com a princesa.

Jiraiya: Sei que foi demais pra você hoje, Tsunade – hime. Mas sabe que eu também gostei? Pena que não quer admitir...

Lá no vestiário, Tsunade cora ao lembrar que aquele Ero havia pegado em seu corpo de uma forma que, ao lembrar, fez sentir um arrepio.

Tsunade: E até que ele é interessante...

Se dirige ao balcão, que já não havia mais ninguém por lá e todas as chaves estavam expostas. Ela pega uma delas e vai até um quarto. Vai até lá fora, onde nosso ninja estava e joga uma garrafa de sakê.

Jiraiya: Por que, Tsunade – Hime? – sorri maliciosamente.

Tsunade: Acho que vou querer mais sakê... E não gosto de beber sozinha, sabe? – morde o lábio inferior sensualmente, pisca para ele e fica rodando uma chave de um quarto do Onsen. – Me acompanha?

Jiraiya: Claro...

FIM

_Hausahsasuahsasu, agora me superei!XD_

_Toshie: O.o'_

_Mikio: O.o'_

_Lina: Que foi?O.o'_

_Os dois: Esse era o par especial?O.o'_

_Lina:Sim... Por quê?_

_Inner Mikio:Nossa! O Jiraiya é muito louco!D_

_Inner Toshie: Waaaa, sem comentários+_

_Inner Lina: Eu AMEI escrever o deles!PIsso, Jiraiya, sama! Pega ela que você merece!_

_E agora, epílogo!\o_

Lina Hatake, ainda pasma por ter escrito esse casal... O.o'


	6. Chapter 6

No dia seguinte, as kunoichis estavam no escritório da Hokage. Estavam muito estranhas...

Anko: Credo, gente! Parece que vocês nem dormiram direito... Por acaso... – solta um risinho – Não me diga que tiveram uma noitada...

Elas ficaram eufóricas, tentando disfarçar. Mas Anko sabia muito bem o que poderia ter acontecido com elas, afinal estavam todas vermelhas.

Anko: Vou perguntar pra Kurenai primeiro, mas já faço idéia do que aconteceu.

Kurenai: Bem... Eu voltei para o Azuma... Ele me pediu em casamento... E estamos juntos oficialmente... – mostra o anel dourado. As garotas ficam encantadas e surpresas.

Hana: Uau... Então estão casados?

Shizune: Que lindo!

Kurenai: Sim, e vou fazer uma festa lá em casa hoje á noite. Todas estão convidadas!

Anko: Ah, agora preciso saber o que aconteceu com você, Shizune... XD

Shizune: Hein?Hã?Que?

Kurenai: Não se faça de desentendida! Eu sinto que algo aconteceu...

Shizune: Bem... Eu estou de rolo também... Com o Iruka... – envergonhada.

Anko? Que legal! Ele é muito gente boa! Hum... Hana!

Hana:Wa! Bem... Er... Eu...?

Kurenai: Sim, você! Fala com quem você ficou!

Hana: Er... Bem... Han...

Todas: Fala!

Hana: Eu fiquei... Com o Ka... Ka... Ka... Ka...

Shizune: Kaká? Mas ele é jogador de futebol!

Anko:...Ka… Kakashi?O.o

Hana: É… '

Inner Anko: Nããããão! Era pra EU ter ficado com ele! Sua FDP!

Kurenai: E ele é bonito?

Shizune: Ele beija bem?

Anko: Ele é bom de cama?

Todas: Anko!

Anko: Desculpa!

Hana: Informação secreta!

Todas: ¬¬

Shizune vira pra Godaime, que estava quieta.

Shizune: Tsunade – sama... Por que ta quieta?

Tsunade: Ah?

Shizune: Está vermelha...

Tsunade: A bebida me afetou...

Anko: O sakê e o Jiraiya...XD

Tsunade: Nããããããão! Acha que eu ficaria com aquele idiota? Ero – baka!

Shizune: Pensando bem... Eu acho que a Anko ta com a razão...

Tsunade: Shizune!X(

Anko: Então é isso... Mesmo sendo daquele jeito, ele ainda é bom de cama?

Tsunade: ¬¬ Por que quer saber? Vai dormir com ele?

Anko: Quem sabe?XD É uma honra dormir com um Sennin... Ele deve saber muito!P

Todas: ¬¬

No lado dos homens...

Jiraiya escreve freneticamente quando estavam reunidos na casa dele.

Iruka: Jiraiya – sama... Por que está tão agitado?

Azuma: Não ta escrevendo Yaoi não, né?

Jiraiya: Por que acha que to escrevendo Yaoi?

Azuma: Bem, estamos entre homens aqui...

Jiraiya: E acha que eu ficaria usando vocês como inspiração? Nem sonhando!

Kakashi estava em cima dos ombros do Sennin e lia em voz alta:

Kakashi: E naquela hora, a linda mulher estava mostrando seus fartos... Ei! Não seria a Tsuande – sama?

Jiraiya: Kakashi! Pára de ler enquanto escrevo!XD

Kakashi: Mas todas as qualidades parecem ser dela... E afinal, os " air bag" dela estão expostos ao público...

Jiraiya: Alguém me dá um algodão?Começou a sair sangue do meu nariz...

Todos:¬¬

Jiraiya: Então quero que falem sobre ontem... Soube por informações colhidas que se saíram bem... P

Azuma: Bem... Eu voltei pra Kurenai... E acho que paro de fumar.

Jiraiya: Bom, assim em vez de colocar o cigarro na boca, você coloca...

Iruka: Calaboca, Jiraiya – sama!X(

Jiraiya: Mas você tava ficando com a Shizune...D

Iruka: Bem, é verdade... Eu...

Azuma: Ah, mas vocês nem eram tão chegados... Como ficaram?

Iruka: Bem – envergonhado – é que...

Kakashi: Você conseguiu ver ela só de lingerie!

Iruka: Kakashi! Estava nos espiando?

Kakashi: Só até quando ela caiu em cima de você... Depois eu imaginei que rolaria algo do tipo.

Iruka: É, mas diz que você também não deixou de ficar com alguém!u.u

Kakashi: Com a Hana.

Todos?O.o

Kakashi: A gente já gostava um do outro, mas a gente nem sabia que ela era ela... – pensando alto.

Jiraiya: Mas você achava que a Hana era sapata?

Kakashi:¬¬

Azuma: Mas é verdade que você ficou com ela, Kakashi?

Kakashi: É! Depois de ter rolado as coisas, a gente ficamos vendo os DVD´s do Icha Icha. Depois a gente foi fazer a lição de casa!

Iruka:¬¬'

Azuma: Hun...¬¬

Jiraiya: Issso! É assim que eu gosto Kakashi!XD Gostou dos DVD´s?

Kakashi: Hai, principalmente qundo a Fuhano chega perto do Tiruhi e resolve chu...

Todos: Calaboca!XD

Kakashi: Ta... O.o

Azuma: Mas Jiraiya – sama... Você pegou a Hokage – sama mesmo?

Iruka: Eu não acho que seja verdade... u.u

Jiraiya: Mas foi verdade sim1 Não acreditam?

Kakashi: É mais fácil o Sasuke catar o Naruto!

Jiraiya: ¬¬ Tudo bem, eu deixo passar... Mas eu quero a ajuda de vocês...

Eles: Pra quê?

No dia seguinte, a mais nova edição estava saindo nas bancas...

Anko: Uau! Que legal! – lendo junto com Kotetsu.

As kunoichis passavam por perto da livraria e encontram com a Anko. Ela começa a ler o livro pra elas, quando começam a reparar alguns detalhes... Elas vão até a casa de Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: Sim?

Todas: Seu... Seu... Bakaaaaaa!

Ele sai dali todo cheio de hematomas...

Lina e seus companheiros estavam no bosque e Anko agradecia os Shinobis por terem ajudado a juntar os pombinhos de Konoha.

Anko: Obrigada, agora as coisas estão bem arranjadas.

Toshie: Que isso! A gente que agradece! Não é... – e se vira para trás, vendo que Lina e Mikio já não estavam por lá...

Anko: Olha, eu acho melhor você segurar isso! – e entrega uma vela para ela.

Toshie: Também acho... --

FIMXD

_Huahsuahsuahsuahsuahsuahua!Terminei a bagaça!_

_Toshie: Meu pagamento!_

_Lina: To! – Naruto de pelúcia._

_Toshie: Não!É outro que eu pedi!_

_Lina: To – Naruto em chaveiro..._

_Toshie:... Tudo bem... Eu perdôo... _

_Lina: O Ero – Sennin falou que o Icha – Icha Konoha Pie1 e 2 é o maior sucesso!\o/_

_Toshie: Que bom_

_Mikio: E o meu pagamento?_

_Lina: Mais tarde... – quase se beijando – Mas pode ser que eu te pague em prestações..._

_Toshie: Aqui na minha frente não!XD_

Lina Hatake, rindo que nem uma louca ao ler a fic toda e escutando Naruto OndoP


End file.
